Related
by Tsuruga-Ryuuki
Summary: Bella's bored without anyone at home... heads to Charlie's and comes back with a surprise... Can you guess what? ONE-SHOT...


**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight... damn it... SM can't even share!**

I am so bored! The sun is out, which means I can't go out in public; Edward, Jasper and Alice are out hunting; Ness is with Jacob down at La Push; Carlisle is at the hospital; Rosalie and Esme are at the orphanage helping out and Emmett...where the hell is Emmett? Probably off doing some Emmett-y things. I sighed. I guess I could run to Charlie's...at vampire speed of course, don't want to attract more attention from the Volturi.

So that's what I did. I jumped through the mansion window (I was at the mansion because I thought there might be _someone _there to pass the time with) and landed gracefully outside. My skin shone like diamonds. _Pretty skin...pretty diamonds- STOP! Focus Bella! _I sighed. I found it was easier to get distracted as a vampire.

I ran to Charlie's house. Surprisingly, he was home, I stepped onto the patio and rang the doorbell. Charlie answered it and smiled when he saw it was me.

"Hey Bells! What are you doing here?" he asked.

"I was bored. Edward and Jasper were dragged to the mall by Alice, Esme and Rosalie are helping out at the orphanage, Carlisle's at work, Ness and Jake are at La Push and Emmett...have you seen Emmett by any chance?" I asked. Charlie laughed.

"As a matter of fact, I have. He's in the living room. He came here for the same reasons you did!" Charlie laughed. I growled and stomped pass him to yell at Emmett. I knew he knew I was already here. I should of smelt his scent before I entered, but I was too focused trying to think of something to do.

"Hiya little sis!" Emmett said, tackling me into a hug.

"Emmett, put me down! I'm not as strong as you anymore!" I whined. He put me down and I glared at him. "I was bored and there was no-one to hang out with! And where were you? Chilling with my dad!" I growled at him.

"Ease up little sis. I just came over 'cause I was bored as well and I wanted to watch the game with someone, and your father had the day off and he loves sport as well, so I-" I cut him off from his rambling with a look. I heard Charlie chuckle behind me.

"A man as big as Emmett cowering from someone like my Bella? Now I've seen everything!" Charlie muttered under his breath. I looked around the living room for something to do. My eyes fell on a pile of boxes against the wall that looked like they were filled with interesting old stuff.

"Emmett, come with me," I said grabbing his hand with one hand and grabbing one of the boxes with another. Emmett grabbed the other three easily with one hand. I could have taken all four with just one figure, but I didn't want to give Charlie a heart-attack.

We ran up to my old room, which is now the guestroom, and I sat down on the bed. Nothing had changed from when I last slept in it. "Ok, this old stuff looks kinda interesting. I don't know much about my dad's family, so I'm gonna look through this. You're going to keep me company," I said to Emmett. He nodded. Emmett loves spending time with his little sis, no matter what we're doing.

I picked up an old-looking long sheet of paper with names written on it. This must be the family tree.

I noticed it hadn't been updated yet, so I grabbed one of the pens on the desk and fived up my name:

|  
><em>Isabella=Edward<br>_|  
><em>Renessmeé<em>

Much better. Once I had finished my changes, I looked through the chart. I have never seen Charlie's family tree. This should be interesting. My grandmother's maiden name was _McCarty_. Now why is that so familiar? I traced up through my great-grandfather McCarty, then my great-great grandfather. He had ten kids: Jon, Leroy, Christopher, Nathaniel, Winfred, George, Henry, Lawerence, Emmett, and Lilliana. Poor girl, to grow up in a family of just boys. I noticed all of them had a family...except one. If my heart was still beating, it would have beaten right out of my chest. Emmett McCarty died sometime in the 1930's. I looked at Emmett, who was going through one of the boxes. I decided to wait and find more proof before telling him about my little discovery.

I went through the box I brought up and found an old and tattered photo album. Emmett was also looking through an album, except he had another five by his side that he'd already read.

_McCarty Family_ was the title of the album. On the first page there was a black and white photograph of twelve people.

I flicked through the album. I noticed that there wasn't very many of the older boys. Half of the book was dedicated to little Emmett and Lilliana. Oh my Carlisle, Emmett was so cute! He had dimples and curls, just like now! I could help the _aaw _that came through my lips.

"What is it?" Emmett asked, leaning over to look at what I was holding. I gave the book to Emmett, and also the family tree.

"I'm not your little sister, Em," I said. Emmett's face went into a sad frown. I couldn't help but be sad at that face he was pulling, so I let him off the hook. "You're my great-great uncle!" I exclaimed.

Emmett laughed and tackled me into a hug. "So you're my great-great niece instead!" Emmett said happily. "Well, that's just too much of a mouthful, so I'll just keep calling you little sis!" he proclaimed. I squealed when he tickled me.

"Stop Em!" I said between laughs. A bit of advice: the only way to tickle a vampire is to get another vampire to tickle them for you.

"OK, OK, what's going on in here?" Charlie asked, amused.

"Emmett's my great-great uncle!" I laughed.

Charlie raised a skeptical eyebrow.

"Where did you think you got your curls from? Your great uncle!" I laughed.

"That's not possible kiddo. For one thing: I'm older than Emmett," he explained slowly. I replayed what I said in my head and I realized that I sounded ridiculous to anyone who didn't know about us immortal vampires.

"OK, thanks dad. The others should have returned by now," I said, and I quickly got up and hugged him.

"That's OK Bells. See ya Emmett!" He called to Emmett, who already had one foot out of the front door. I raced down to meet him.

"See you soon Charlie!" Emmett chuckled and ran out the door, with me following.

OoOoOoOoO

"What did you do today, love? Edward purred in my ear when he came back to the cottage.

"Nothing much. Got bored, went to Charlie's, found Emmett, yelled at him a bit, updated my family tree, found that Emmett is my great-great uncle and looked at some of his baby photos. What did you hunt today?" I asked.

Edward froze at what I said and I could feel him raise an eyebrow.

"Emmett is your great-great uncle?" he asked and I giggled and nodded my head.

"I even found some of his baby photo's at Charlie's," I said.

"Well weren't you busy today..." Edward trailed off.

"Yep. It's not every day you find out that you're related to one of your brother-in-laws."


End file.
